The present disclosure relates generally to antimicrobial glass articles. More particularly, the various embodiments described herein relate to glass articles having antimicrobial behavior and improved strength, as well as to methods of making and using the glass articles.
Touch-activated or -interactive devices, such as screen surfaces (e.g., surfaces of electronic devices having user-interactive capabilities that are activated by touching specific portions of the surfaces), have become increasingly more prevalent. In general, these surfaces should exhibit high optical transmission, low haze, and high durability, among other features. As the extent to which the touch screen-based interactions between a user and a device increases, so too does the likelihood of the surface harboring microorganisms (e.g., bacteria, fungi, viruses, and the like) that can be transferred from user to user.
To minimize the presence of microbes on glass, so-called “antimicrobial” properties have been imparted to a variety of glass articles. Such antimicrobial glass articles, regardless of whether they are used as screen surfaces of touch-activated devices or in other applications, still need to exhibit high strength (including high average flexural strength). In addition, such antimicrobial articles should also be resistant to color changes when exposed to elevated temperatures, humidity, reactive environments and the like. These harsh conditions can occur during fabrication or processing of the glass articles, or during ordinary use of the articles. In certain cases, this discoloration can render a glass article unsightly. Further, excessive discoloration ultimately can lead to the glass article becoming unsuitable for its intended purpose.
There accordingly remains a need for technologies that provide antimicrobial glass articles with improved strength and resistance against discoloration when exposed to harsh conditions.